


Snow Buddies

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snow Buddies

James packed a snowball nice and tight, ready to nail Albus as soon as he walked out the door.

"Argh!" he cried as he was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"Get off me," he groaned.

"You mean 'get you off' I'm sure," Teddy said, snickering, his hair an icy blue. 

"Wankers!" Albus called out as he ran by. James threw his snowball but he was too late and missed.

Teddy grabbed his gloved hand. "Let's make snow angels."

"You just want to roll around in the snow with me."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Whoever makes the other come first wins."

"Deal."


End file.
